This invention relates to folding bicycles.
Folding bicycles are, of course, well-known, the usual kind having a frame which (in the upright or in-use position) hinges about a more-or-less vertical axis so that the ground wheels are swung towards one another in generally horizontal arcs. Bicycles of this kind may be quite satisfactory, but some are cumbersome to collapse and re-erect and most involve disadvantages such as the necessity to lock and unlock the frame parts and other components such as the seat column.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a folding bicycle which has a frame that folds in a novel manner and which can be collapsed and re-erected quickly and particularly simply without necessarily unfastening any frame parts.